In recent years, in every country in the world, the IC card has spread splendidly. The IC card is used in various fields as an ID card, such as an employee ID card, a membership card, an insurance card and so on, for example, in addition to a credit card, a commuter pass, a passport, a driver's license, and a settlement of other commercial transaction. The IC card includes an IC (integrated circuit) chip that has a nonvolatile data memory and a control element such as a CPU and the like.
The IC card is subjected to issue processing by an issuing device, and thereby the IC card becomes in an issue state.
As for the issuing device, its setting is changed for every product (IC card) from which file structure differs, and the issuing device performs different issue processing to those different products. That is, in an IC card issuing company that manages an issuing device, a work to change the setting for every product from which the file structure differs is required, and the work is a burden for the IC card issuing company. On the other hand, in an IC card manufacturing company that manufactures the IC cards, there arises a labor to prepare an issue manual etc. for every IC card from which the file structure differs. Moreover, the issue manual in a language of each country is needed because the IC card is issued in every country in the world.